Talk:Evans sisters' mother
Shouldn't this be something like "Evans sisters' mother" or something similar? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. I'd say Petunia and Lily have equal prominence in the series. Of course it kind of depends on whether one judges "prominence" based strictly on the number of appearances in the series or by a more subjective measure. Petunia has more appearances, but Lily is more prominent if you consider that the kind of love and sacrifice she exemplified are the core theme of the series. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 21:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Name field in infobox I don't think that "Mrs." is acceptable here - it's a title, not a name. MinorStoop 11:17, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :I dunno about you, but I've always grown up hearing "My name is Mr [name]", "my name is Mrs [name]". Besides, if her real name is ever given, then it can be substituted into where the Mrs is. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 12:15, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::It is also the custom here, allowing for the different language. But "Mr." and "Mrs." are not names, just polite titles to be used when it would be impossible or improper to use a proper name. You can't identify Lily's parents by using "Mr." and "Mrs.". MinorStoop 13:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :::See Evans sisters' father talk page. MinorStoop 10:32, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Was she Dead? The thing is that Harry Potter was with the Dursley because Petunia was the sister of Lily and the blood wards need someone of the family but... Was Lily Mother "Miss Evans" declared dead in any book? I checked the page of Mr Evans and say that he was dead but did the book say the grandmother of Harry was alive or dead? Because she could be much better that Petunia Setokayba (talk) 20:38, May 8, 2016 (UTC) The Dursleys are said to be Harry's only living blood relatives.--Rodolphus (talk) 20:41, May 8, 2016 (UTC) But was that confirmed or was that something from Dumbledore? We know it's not true that Albus is the great manipulative that think of the greater good and put him in Dursley house, but, was really confirmed in the story that she was dead? Setokayba (talk) 20:51, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :J. K. Rowling has confirmed in interviews that Harry's maternal grandparents are both dead. During the 2004 World Book Day Chat, when asked about Harry's grandparents, Rowling responded, "they're all dead." In the 2005 interview, conducted by Emerson Spartz of Mugglenet and Melissa Anelli of The Leaky Cauldron, she stated that "Petunia and Lily's parents" had died a "normal Muggle death." We know from the books Petunia (and, by extension, Dudley) was Harry's only blood relation at the time of James and Lily's deaths. So the deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Evans must have occurred sometime prior to the night 31 October 1981. :It isn't unheard of for someone to lose all of their grandparents before they're even born. But it does strike me as somewhat out of the ordinary, so I've long speculated that Mr. and Mrs. Evans died in a car crash. We know that Petunia told Harry his parents died in a car crash (Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 4). Perhaps this story was based on the true story of her parents' deaths, but she just added James and Lily to the car along with her parents and fudged the date when she told Harry. A car crash isn't a natural death, but it would still qualify as a "normal Muggle death" in my mind, since they're relatively common and are generally accidental. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 22:21, May 8, 2016 (UTC)